This Administrative Core will provide the coordination and oversight required forthe success ofthe POl. This will require prompt and efficient appointment of personnel and purchase of supplies and equipment, all of which is handled by this Core. In addition, monthly meetings of all POl investigators to monitor progress and the annual meeting ofthe Advisory Board to provide a critical evaluation of progress and future directions must be organized. The Advisory Board meetings require considerable planning and coordination to assure that all advisors and POl members can attend and that the logistics are in place for a successful meeting. The assembly and submission ofthe progress reports and non-competing renewals ofthe POl will also be the responsibilit of this Core. As we encounter new opportunities or new problems in the directions ofthe POl, we plan to invite scientists with needed expertise to visit the Waggoner Center. We have not requested funds for these visits as we hope to fund their visits through ongoing seminar programs, but coordination of these visits will be handled by this Core. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This Core is essential for the management and coordination of all activities of the PPG.